szasse_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200215-history
Saathnore
An ancient half-elven empire that floated above the world, Saathnore was a spectacle to behold. Ruled by the half-elven royal family the Stormbreakers in the second age before it fell from the sky signaling the start of the third age. History Founding Saathnore was founded by the first Half-Elven king Ivantos who freed his people from slavery under the rule of Humans and Elves. The half-elf refugees came upon the high forest and settled deep within its protective boarder. War for the High Forest Ivantos' kingdom did not stay secluded. Eventually the kingdoms of men encroached on their boarders, cutting down their forests and killing the beasts that dwell there. The king rose an army to push out the humans, resulting in the War for the High Forest. The war raged for 3 years, during which each of Ivantos' sons were killed, leaving his only grandson Uldylon as his only successor. In fear of losing his kingdom Ivantos surrendered most of his land to the humans and pulled his people back to the city walls. Purge of the Giants Ivantos died a paranoid man, he was desperate to protect his people and keep his lineage. These traits were passed on to his grandson Uldylon who took the throne and made it his mission to protect his people from all threats. He expanded Saathnore, founding Tyr-Bassil and Tontilli. Two sister cities that rivaled Saathnore. Uldylon lead his people into deep mystical research and learned of a ritual that would allow him to protect his people. If they could gain the essence of each type of giant they could lift the city from the surface and protect it from harm. Thus the Purge of the Giants began, the armies of Saathnore marched out and slew the giants. Uldylon was convinced he needed the essence from the leader of each giant people to ensure the strongest ritual. This ended in the near annihilation of every giant kind. Uldylon took on the name Stormbreaker after his heroic defeat of the storm king. Rising of Saathnore Upon gaining the essences Uldylon performed the ritual that would forever change the world. The ritual ripped open the earth and lifted the three cities into the sky, surrounding them in clouds and protecting them with storms. They had unending supplies of food and impenetrable walls. The devastation left behind in the world caused many races to flee under the earth, resulting in the creation of the Drow and Duager people. The lands of men were decimated, losing most of their technology and magic. Saathnore floated above the world, as the strongest nation for thousands of years. Dark Queen of Saathnore The world recovered from the results of Saathnore's rising and eventually flourished. Saathnore's influence was inescapable but they ruled benevolently. So long as you did not break from their ideals, Saathnore would willingly trade and protect. In the year 1838 of the second age Daliah Stormbreaker was born, the first child of Ivantos XII and Ylyssis Stormbreaker who was believed barren. Daliah was to be heir to the Stormbreaker name and was groomed as such, but fourteen years later the day before her coming of age Ivellios was born, her younger brother, and now heir to the throne. Daliah resented her brother, through no fault of his own he took away her birthright, and degraded her to simply a marriage of opportunity. Her resentment grew over the next twelve years, she did her best to make the boys life miserable. Then on the day before his coming of age he disappeared. This threw Ivantos XII and Ylyssis into a deep depression, they both died shortly after of seemingly broken hearts. Daliah took the throne in 1853, and the skies darkened. She ruled for 3,000 years, far beyond the lifespan of any half-elf, and she plummeted the world into the time of troubles. Her power grew so greatly she rivaled that of the Gods, who through her actions were forced to walk the mortal realm causing the third age. Daliah gained the ire of the Gods and eventually was defeated by a coalition of mortals and immortals. The Fall of Saathnore Her death signaled the end of the Stormbreaker line, and the floating empire fell from the skies destroying most of civilization, signifying the start of the 4th age. Saathnore crashed beneath the surface, where it fell a being known as Auramycos grew, a large sentient mushroom which created an entire ecosystem in the darkness. The result of which is now the Underdark. Tyr-Bassil and its ancient library sank and became what is known as the Temple of Elemental Evil, a powerful font of magical energy connecting the elemental planes to the moral realm. Tontilli crashed into the ocean and sank, where it fell eventually The West Marches solidified, a savage land that no race has ever tamed. Dead Prince of Saathnore Ivellios Stormbreaker returned somehow in the 5th age and was involved in The Rage of Demons. He along with his companions Dres and Semaj successfully saved the world from a plan of the Spider Queen Lolth. The three were also responsible for the resurrection and true-death of the pantheon The Dead Three, achieving demigodhood themselves. Ivellios spread the word of Saathnore across Faerun. Saathnore Rose Again With his newfound powers Ivellios restored Saathnore to its former state, rising it up from its underdark resting place and destroying many civilizations in the process. This, along with the actions of Semaj and Dres signified the 6th age.